


Fanfreakingtastic

by theinconceivabletruth



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: BOXES, D&D, Drabbles, Fanfiction, Gen, Giraffes, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2018, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pajamas, kanzashi, sorry guys I'm so late but I STARTED on fan works day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth/pseuds/theinconceivabletruth
Summary: Everyone has their hobbies.Even in a new world, old obsessions shine through. Others are new acquisitions.Prompt from International Fanworks Day 2018





	Fanfreakingtastic

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the International Fanworks day prompt, "What does your favorite character(s) get fannish over?" Except I didn't see said prompt until the day of, and I am SLOW. 
> 
> Everybody say thanks again to LordByron for editing and general encouraging of the bunnies.

**“Everything is Better in Your Pajamas”**

_Argh. Bright._

Krusty groaned as cruel, cruel Misa swept back the curtains and threw the burning sunlight into his eyes.

“It’s time to get up, Krusty-san.” There was no emotion to be found in her voice.

Krusty groaned. “Isn’t it beneath you as the second-in-command to come and wake me up?”

“Would you ever listen to anyone else?” Ouch. Krusty really did not want to get out of bed. Misa did not seem to care what he wanted. “There’s a very small pile of paperwork for you to complete on your desk.” She paused. “I also heard there’s a new vendor in the marketplace that specializes in colorful pajamas with chibi monsters on them.”

Krusty sat up abruptly. “All right, we’re going to inspect conditions in the marketplace.” He stood and began to strip off his pajamas. They were Spongebob themed, and hideously bright. Misa didn’t bat an eye. He pulled down his boxers.

Still nothing.

“If you say so, Krusty-san. But I have some paperwork to take care of, so why don’t you take Rieze-san with you.”

Damn the woman. She was the only one who knew how to get him out of bed when he truly didn’t want to.

Those pajamas better be there.

 

**“Fanfiction is One Long Party”**

As soon as Krusty had cleared the guild hall, Misa sighed and allowed herself to relax in the office. She was relatively certain Krusty wouldn’t return until after lunch, which gave her the entire morning to indulge in her own hobbies. Misa telecommed Henrietta to inform her of the privacy they would have to talk. After all, no one save Krusty trespassed in her domain lightly.

_*Area cleared. Rendezvous, twenty minutes.*_

_*Acknowledged. Departure in ten.*_

While Misa waited for Henrietta to arrive, she turned her attention to the draft she was reviewing. Kayu-san was trying to get the next zine release together for publication by the end of the week, so she and Henrietta had to make sure this fic was ready to go.

The majority of each publication was comprised of various fandoms from back in the real world. Suddenly being cut off from all the old media and fiction was surprisingly depressing. There were a number of amatuer writers (and, Misa supposed, probably a few professionals) who had picked up old series and continued them, or re-written them. _The Lord of the Rings_ was excruciatingly accurate; _A Song of Fire and Ice_ , however, had developed a number of plot points that Misa couldn’t recall from before.There were, of course, plenty of “traditional” fanfics, complete with many, many alternate universes. One particularly popular educational serial took prominent actors and threw them into Elder Tale, showing them learning lessons about the new world.

And then there was what Misa was proofreading now.

“...Krusty leaned forward to breathe into Shiroe’s ear as he spoke. The shiver of reaction he got was immensely satisfying.” _Hm, Krusty-san does love to screw with Shiroe-sama._ “ ‘Now… what sneaky little things have you been doing behind my back? Shall I give you an incentive to tell me?’ Krusty slide his hand under the edge of Shiroe’s shirt.” _It would be unlike Shiroe-sama to stay still in this situation, wouldn’t it? Maybe we should have Shiroe-sama’s hands tied…_ When Henrietta arrived, they would discuss it.

Thank god for her experience with old-school fanzines. Misa wasn’t sure she would have survived without her usual method of blowing off steam at work. Blue Forest had an absolute gift for making the zines look completely innocuous. Just another _bunkoban_ , nothing to see here.

Hehe.

 

**“Life is Too Short to Have Boring Hair”**

It was a beautiful day in Akiba. The sunlight had drawn Nazuna and Soujirou out of the office, and they were now shopping in the market. A number of other members of the West Wind Brigade had losely accompanied them. There were also a few, let us say, _interested observers_ , from other guilds that just so happened to be in the area.

Suddenly, Soujirou eyes caught on the bright glint of kanzashi arranged for display outside a stall. He was in front of the stall so fast that for a moment, Nazuna thought he had teleported. The kanzashi he had selected was a carved wood pin with a series of cloth flower petals and tiny, sparkling crystals hanging freely from the end.

“It’s so cute! I love it!” Soujirou began weaving the kanzashi into his hair as he spoke. “I’ve been so envious of Akatsuki-chan’s <<Heliotrope Pin>>...” He finished wrapping the kanzashi into his hair. “Ah! Is there a mirror?”

Two girls, descending out of nowhere, rushed to shove one in front of him. The Lander shopkeeper beat them to it, eyes sparkling. Soujirou took a moment to admire himself in the mirror, turning his head this way and that to see how the pin altered the fall of his ponytail.  “Oh, I want it!”

There was an exponential increase in the number of girls in the shop. They scented opportunity.

“What about this one, Sou-sama?” “No, this one matches your haori, Sou-sama!” “But this one contrasts better! It would stand out very well!” “Sou- Sou-sama, t-this one matches the _tsuba_ on your k-katana…”

Despite the increasing commotion, Soujirou smiled beautifically. “They’re all perfect. I’ll buy all of them! Then I can wear a different one every day!” He turned towards the last, very shy, speaker. “And that was very well spotted! Lets see if we can find one to match each of my katana!”

There was a flurry of movement, as every girl in the vicinity dashed to start comparing notes on the selection of kanzashi.

Needless to say, the shopkeeper finished business that day quite satisfied.

 

**“-5 to Insight”**

The day was winding down in the Knights of the Black Sword guildhall. They were sitting down for a hearty meal (Catered out, as none of them could spare the time for cooking). Competition was the usual pastime during dinner. Tonight, Kirin-chan had demanded that they play the movie quote game. It was not going well for Isaac.

“For my winning quote: ‘You sold me QUEER GIRAFFES!’” Kirin-chan threw down the gauntlet. The (oddly demonic) eyes of her giraffe headdress almost seemed to glow in triumph.  

“Why does it always have to be about GIRAFFES?” Isaac lamented.

Kirin-chan pouted. “But giraffes are the _best_ ! And _anyways_ , you always pull out quotes from D&D and Critical Role. They don’t even count as real _movies_ , you _dork_.”

Isaac slumped forward at the table. “But you use the same quotes over and over again!”

“You still don’t even know the answers though!”

“Ha! You’re wrong! It’s from _Gladiator_!” Isaac shouted triumphantly, standing in his excitement.

Kirin-chan pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at him. “Fine, you win. We’ll talk about D&D. But no more pretend movie quotes! Aren’t the little dolls you collect technically D&D stuff too?”

“They’re not dolls, they’re figurines! Trophies! They represent the triumphs of the Knights of the Black Sword! _I carved and painted them myself_!”

“Sheeh, okay, touchy, much. But they are really well done,” she admitted reluctantly. “I never really got into the more old-school gaming. Computers all the way for me. But you played IRL with a group, didn’t you?”

“Sure did. Met up every week.” Isaac had already settled back down. It was unusual for Isaac to get actually flustered, even if he was hot-blooded. It would be more accurate to say he was overly passionate.

“Doesn’t it have a class system very similar to Elder Tale?”

“Well, yeah, D&D was like the origination of most online role-playing games!”

“Did you ever DM? You sound pretty knowledgeable.” Kirin-chan tip-toed closer to the mark.

“Eh, sometimes. I prefer fighting monsters to creating the story, you know.” Isaac grinned, perfectly content in his own self-awareness.

“So... what would you call a goblin that’s also a blood mage?”

“Well, traditionally goblins and the like have shamans, not mages. Technically, you could go with a ‘hemomancer’ but I would…” Isaac trailed off. Kirin-chan looked like she was trying very hard not to say something. “What? What did I say?”

“You were so close.” Kirin-chan sang.

“What??”

“It’s a HEMOGOBLIN!”

Isaac stopped, opened his mouth, and stalled again.

Kirin-chan didn’t bother trying not to laugh anymore.

 

**“If it Fits, I Sits”**

Touya and Minori peeked into the common room about five minutes before the loosely scheduled “time” for guild curry night would end. Touya whispered emphatically, “See! I told you!”

Minori silently took in the scene before her. At first glance, it didn’t seem unusual. The older members of Log Horizon were relaxing in the common room after gorging themselves on curry. The four of them (Shiroe, Akatsuki, Nyanta, and Naotsugu) normally went up to  the roof, but remaining inside wasn’t so out of the ordinary, given the bad weather. Shiroe and Naotsugu were lounging on the couch. Nothing unusual there.

Akatsuki was draped across the top of the highest bookshelf in the common room. She didn’t appear to be aware of how visibly satisfied she was about the extra height this gave her field of view as she surveyed the room.  

Nyanta, however, was the icing on the cake. Someone had forgotten to throw away an empty box after picking up supplies, and left it lying in the common room. Nyanta was crouched inside it. The look on his face clearly said he was unwillingly satisfied to be there. If Minori listened hard enough, she was certain she could hear him purring.

Minori stifled a laugh. Touya was trying just as hard not to explosively burst into laughter besides her. When Minori could breathe, she gasped out, “ _If it fits, I sits_.”

***

Nyanta stared at the box. It was ordinary- rectangular in shape, slightly on the small side.

He had a sneaking suspicion it would fit perfectly. _Stop, ignore it, you are a dignified older gentleman._  He just needed to sit in it for a bit; he _had_ to.

_*PURR*_

**Author's Note:**

> There were so many options to go with in this fandom that I decided to find as many non-canon explicit things as possible. Clearly I couldn't just choose ONE character. And someone asked me for more Soujirou in a comment on A Very Merry Unbirthday. 
> 
> Kirin-chan is a canon character. Believe it. So is every other character mentioned by name in this fic. 
> 
> You don’t know how much the “Crusty” vs “Krusty” tag thing bothers me. It bothered me so much I started trying to come up with super not-legit reasons why it would be with a “K.” And thus Krusty’s interest in Spongebob was born.


End file.
